2 Lives Altered
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.
1. Chapter 1: The Affair

2 Lives Altered

Chapter 1: The Affair

Summary: "I'm pregnant." 2 simple words changed the lives of two doctors on House's team. The questions that remain are: will Robert Chase step up & take responsibility for his and Allison Cameron's baby? And just how much will their lives be changed through the pregnancy and birth?

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or any of its characters. I do, however own Cameron & Chase's baby in this story. Also, I don't know much about medical illnesses, so if you are medical savvy, please cut me some slack.

"It's been a long 3 days, ducklings. And thanks to Doctor Chase here, we lost the patient." House said as he stood in front of his team in the Differential Diagnostics room.

"What do you mean 'thanks to me'! How is it my fault that we lost the patient?" Chase yelled standing up and glaring at House.

"Chase, please, calm down." Cameron said touching Chase's forearm.

"No. I'm not going to calm down until House explains how this is my fault! If it's anyone's fault that we lost the patient, it's his!" Chase said looking at Cameron. "You made me run those test on her! You knew the tests would kill her! And you have the nerve to blame this all on me!" Chase continued, turning toward House.

"Why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have made you run all those tests." House said with mock hurt & concern.

"Damn it House!" Cameron said standing up as well.

"What? Are you going to defend the wombat now?" House asked.

"That's enough. The only reason that you pick on Chase is to get a laugh. And I'm not going to stand by and let you do that anymore. You teasing any of us ends right here, right now. And if you don't stop, you'll be down at least one doctor, if not two. Let's go Chase." Cameron said taking Chase's hand in hers and walking out of the room with him.

"Cameron, you didn't have to do that. I could've handled it myself." Chase said as they reached the elevator.

"It's not that I don't believe that you could have, I didn't want you to have to deal with him by yourself." Cameron replied as the elevator opened.

"Well, thanks for that." Chase said as he looked everywhere, but at Cameron.

"Get it over with." Cameron said turning to look at Chase.

"Get what over with?" Chase asked, as he too turned at looked at her.

"Just kiss me already. I know that you want to. You've been staring at me with a look of longing in your eyes for the past month and a half. So, just get it over with and kiss me." Cameron said.

"Not here Cameron." Chase said simply before looking away as the elevator doors opened again and they walked into the lobby.

"Do you want to come over tonight? You know, and release some of your anger?" Cameron asked as the two walked toward the parking lot.

"Sure. What time should I be there?" Chase asked.

"Just come over now. You can follow me there." Cameron said with a shrug.

"I don't have a car right now. I'm having some work done on it, and it's not done yet." Chase admitted.

"Oh, then come with me." Cameron said as she took his hand again and led him to her car.

"Can I ask you something?" Chase asked as Cameron started to drive away.

"Sure. What's up?" Cameron asked.

"Why don't you like it when people call you Allison?" Chase asked.

"I only let people that I love, like my family, call me Allison. I used to allow the ones outside my family, like my ex-boyfriends, the ones a cared about, call me Allison, but then when my husband died, I stopped wanting people who weren't my family to call me Allison, because it reminded me of my husband, and I didn't want to feel that pain every time someone talked to me." Cameron answered.

"When did he die?" Chase asked.

"The year before I started working for House. So, about 2, almost 3 years ago." Cameron replied. "Now can I ask you a question?" Cameron asked.

"Ask away." Chase replied.

"Why don't you go by Robert?" Cameron asked.

"Because every time someone call me Robert, I always revert back to when I was a kid, and I was getting in trouble." Chase answered simply.

"Can we make a deal?" Cameron asked.

"That depends on what the deal is." Chase answered.

"If I allow you to call me Allison, out side of work, is it okay if I call you Robert, out side of work?" Cameron asked.

"That's a deal that I can make." Chase replied as Cameron pulled into her parking spot at her apartment.

"Let's get you inside so that you can vent without having to deal with House." Cameron said with a smile.

"Fine by me." Chase said with a smile as well.

The Next Morning

"Allison… what time is it?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry about it Robert." Cameron answered in a mumble against his chest.

"But we have work today. House probably has a new case for us to work on." Chase said, trying to think reasonably.

"We're going to be taking a personal day, and if House doesn't like that, then that's his problem. Not ours." Cameron said, looking up at him.

"Then we at least have to call Cuddy and let her know." Chase said trying to sit up, but couldn't.

"Stay." Cameron said pushing Chase back down onto the bed.

"Allison…" Chase started slowly.

"We will not touch the phone, unless someone at the hospital calls us. We are going to stay right where we are, in bed, holding each other, and we are going to enjoy our personal day." Cameron said stubbornly.

"Fine, you win. Can we at least unplug the phone, that way we won't be disturbed by the phone anyway?" Chase asked.

"Okay… that's the only thing." Cameron said as she rolled off of Chase and let him get up.

As Chase headed to un-plug the phone, there was a knock on the door that made him freeze.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked coming out of the bedroom with a bathrobe on.

"There's someone at the door." Chase said simply as Cameron hurried into the bedroom to get some clothes on and then went to get the door.

"Who is it?" Cameron called through the door.

"Cameron, its Foreman. Why aren't you at work? And do you by chance know why Chase isn't at work either?" Foreman asked.

"I'm not feeling very well today, and I don't want to potentially get the patients sicker then they already are." Cameron replied placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Do you know where Chase is? Or why he's not at work either?" Foreman asked leaning his arm against the doorframe.

"Sorry, after I drove him home last night, I have no idea where he went or if he even stayed at home." Cameron said glancing over her shoulder at Chase who was shaking his head and smiling.

"If he stops by, tell him that House needs him at the office a.s.a.p." Foreman said before pushing away from the doorframe and heading back to his car.

"What are we going to do? You're now "missing" and I'm "sick". If we show up to work on the same day after this, House will know that something happened." Cameron said as she slid down the front door until she was on the floor.

"Then I'll go back in tomorrow and then you come back into the office in two days." Chase said sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks Robert. You always know what to do." Cameron said tilting her head up and giving Chase a passionate kiss that turned into a passionate make-out session.

After 3 hours of making-out, with short breaks to get some air, Chase and Cameron had finally fallen asleep again and they had been asleep for 2 hours when suddenly, thanks to the phone ringing, they woke up with a start.

"You didn't unplug the phone while I was talking to Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry, I was too busy listening to what you and Foreman were saying to see if anything was given away that it slipped my mind and then this all happened." Chase said.

"Whatever." Cameron said with a roll of her eyes as she got up and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago." A female voice said from the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" Cameron asked.

"It's Cuddy. Where the heck are you and Chase? You're both needed at the hospital right now!" Cuddy said.

"I'm sick and I told Foreman that when he stopped by earlier. And I haven't seen Chase since I drove him home last night. I was going to call you this morning, but I woke up to Foreman knocking on my door and then after he left, I went back to bed." Cameron said rolling her eyes as Chase wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care what the issue is. You're both needed immediately!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"You really want me to get the patients sick? And how the heck am I supposed to get Chase to the hospital if I have no idea where he is?" Cameron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right now, with the situation at hand, I don't care what you have. Get you butt down to the hospital and pick up Chase on the way!" Cuddy exclaimed before hanging up.

"That was odd; and a little scary. But I'm not about to argue when Cuddy says that she doesn't care what I have and that I need to get to the hospital." Cameron said sighing and turning around in Chase's embrace.

"What are we going to say when we both show up at the hospital?" Chase asked.

"You get to figure that part out babe." Cameron said before giving him a quick kiss and heading back into her room to get changed.

"So much for our personal day together." Chase muttered under his breath as he followed Cameron.

"What was that?" Cameron asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Chase replied as they got ready, at a very quick speed.

End Chapter 1

(A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first House, M.D. story, so please take it easy on me. And I'm sorry if the characters a little OOC- I'll try to get them more IC with the next chapter. So, please review.)


	2. Chapter 2: Work Emergency

2 Lives Altered

Chapter 2: Work Emergency

Summary: "I'm pregnant." 2 simple words changed the lives of two doctors on House's team. The questions that remain are: will Robert Chase step up & take responsibility for his and Allison Cameron's baby? And just how much will their lives be changed through the pregnancy and birth?

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or any of its characters. I do, however own Cameron & Chase's baby in this story. Also, I don't know much about medical illnesses, so if you are medical savvy, please cut me some slack.

Since Chase didn't have any other clothes other than that ones that he had been wearing the day before, Cameron drove him to his house so that he could get changed.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" Chase asked.

"Robert, if I go in, I probably won't want to go to work even more than I already don't want to." Cameron said.

"It's your call Allison." Chase said with a shrug.

"Okay fine. But just until your ready to go." Cameron said giving in.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Cameron answered.

"Okay; come on." Chase said as he got his keys out of his bag and led Cameron up the steps to his townhouse.

"Robert, what made you want to move to the United States?" Cameron asked as she walked across the threshold.

"I wanted to pursue my passion of being a doctor, and I wanted to meet someone who had some of the same interests as I do, but at the same time, we were as different as night and day." Chase answered as he walked into his bedroom.

"I heard House say something about your dad making a call to get you hired. Is that true?" Cameron asked as she looked around the living room and saw a lot of pictures of her.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is true." Chase said as he stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"Do you have any regret about your dad stepping into your life and how it got you where you are today?" Cameron asked as she became transfixed by a picture of herself on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Sometimes I wish that he had let me get to where I am by myself, but most of the time, no, I don't feel any regret." Chase replied.

"Robert, why do you have 20+ pictures of me in your living room?" Cameron asked.

"Because I can't seem to get enough of you Allison. And even if your not here physically, with pictures of you around, I feel like you are here spiritually." Chase said as he walked out of his bedroom and came over to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you take all of these pictures?" Cameron asked, still transfixed by the one on the mantel.

"Some of them; this particular one, I did take." Chase said.

"When did you take this?" Cameron asked turning around in his embrace.

"Last month. At the group dinner. That's when I first started staring at you with a longing in my eye." Chase said as he gently kissed her before taking her hand and leading her towards the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Cameron asked as she reluctantly followed.

"I didn't want you to think I was stalking you." Chase admitted.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a stalker. Actually, I feel wanted." Cameron said as she unlocked the car and got in. "How come we never tried to get to know each other as friends before this?" she asked glancing over at him while she drove to the hospital.

"I don't know. But I like it. We should do it again soon." Chase said making Cameron's head whip around as she stopped at a red light.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked.

"I said that we should do it again soon." Chase repeated.

"Do what again soon. Continue getting to know each other or sex?" Cameron asked.

"Oh… I meant the continuing to get to know each other." Chase said as he realized how exactly he had worded his statement.

"Oh, okay." Cameron said a little heart broken about his answer. "You didn't like the sex last night?" Cameron asked.

"I loved it. But we can't do that every time we get together after work." Chase answered.

"Oh, okay; that makes sense." Cameron admitted.

At the Hospital

"It's about time that you two got here. Cuddy and House aren't too thrilled with the fact that you two weren't here this morning." Wilson said as soon as Cameron and Chase stepped into the lobby.

"I keep telling everyone that I'm sick; what's the emergency?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. Cuddy and House won't say anything about it until all of us are there." Wilson said as they all headed into the elevator.

"So, you don't know if it's a medical thing or not?" Chase asked.

"No. Cuddy has just been acting more irritable today, and the only one who seems to be able to calm her down is House, which is odd since House is usually the one who gets her upset." Wilson said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"She might be pregnant, and House could be the father." Chase suggested winning a smack from Cameron and a raised eyebrow from Wilson. "Well, it's possible, isn't it?" Chase asked.

"No, it… oh…my… gosh. It is a possibility." Cameron said.

"$50 that you're wrong." Wilson said extending his hand to Chase.

"Deal." Chase said taking Wilson's hand and sealing the deal.

As the elevator came to a stop, Cameron & Chase both jumped when they saw Cuddy standing there tapping her foot with her arms folded across her chest.

"Care to explain your absence this morning?" Cuddy asked.

"I told you…" Cameron started, but stopped to cough, "I'm sick." She finished.

"And you?" Cuddy asked turning to Chase.

"I forgot to set my alarm this morning and I had unplugged my phone because there was a patient who got a hold of my phone number and wouldn't stop calling me." Chase said with ease.

"Those stories check out, for now. Get to the Differential Diagnostics room. All three of you." Cuddy demanded.

"Going." Chase and Cameron said together as they hurried to the room, to find House and Foreman both standing there, staring at the Differential Diagnostics board.

"Ah, now the whole team is here." House said as Chase, Cameron and Wilson all come in and sit down, followed closely by Cuddy. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Cuddy walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Not too good." Cuddy said as she put one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead.

"Anyway… we have a new patient. And to make things a little bit more interesting, the patient is Cuddy." Foreman explained since House had limped over and was taking Cuddy's temperature.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked as she noticed that out of the corner of her eye Chase had started smirking at Wilson.

"There is a 90% chance that she is pregnant, and a 10% chance that she just has the stomach flu." House answered.

"When should we know for sure?" Chase asked.

"We're going to be taking the test in an hour." House replied.

"What can we do to help?" Wilson asked.

"You and Foreman can go check on our other patients; I'm going to Cuddy to the clinic and have one of the nurses' start setting up the test. As for the two of you… stay here. When I get back, I need to talk to the two of you. So don't move." House said.

"Great… I told you that if we both came back on the same day he would know that something happened." Cameron said as soon as House & Cuddy had rounded one corner and Foreman & Wilson had rounded the other.

"We don't know what House has to talk to us about. It could be that he knows exactly what Cuddy has and doesn't want Wilson, Foreman or Cuddy to know just yet." Chase reasoned.

"I highly doubt that Chase." Cameron said.

"You shouldn't doubt things when you're a doctor. Because when you start to doubt, something doesn't go good for the patient." Chase said.

"Very nicely put Doctor Chase." House said coming back into the room and turning to look between Chase and Cameron.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Cameron asked.

"About why the two of you weren't here this morning." House said simply.

"What about it?" Chase asked.

"Where were you?" House asked.

"I was at home, sick." Cameron said for the 5th time that day.

"And you?" House asked.

"There was a patient that we had who had gotten a hold of my phone number and wouldn't stop calling me so I unplugged my phone and I forgot to set my alarm last night to wake me up this morning." Chase said.

"Right and you two expect me to believe that?" House asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, cause that's the truth." Cameron said folding her arms across her chest.

"Sure it is. Let me guess at what really happened. You two left here last night, upset with me for blaming Chase for losing the patient, and instead of going to your separate houses, you passed Chase's house and went straight to Cameron's house, had a heated make-out session, fell asleep, were going to unplug the phone so that you could have a day of peace, but then Foreman showed up, Cameron, you made up your "I'm sick and Chase is missing" story to get him to leave, Chase said something that made you swoon, you started making out again, fell asleep in each other arms, then woke up to Cuddy calling, where she was extremely mad at the two of you not being here, and then you got here, told Wilson the fake story, got into the elevator, Chase, you made a bet with Wilson, you saw Cuddy standing outside the elevator when the doors opened, told her both fake stories came here and then just lied to me. Did I miss anything?" House asked.

"Yeah, you missed the part where you're a jackass." Cameron said, glaring at House.

"So, I'm right. You both lied to Foreman, twice to Cuddy, Wilson and me. Oh, and lying to Cuddy isn't the best idea right now. It stresses her out and with her being pregnant, being stressed out isn't good for her or the baby." House said before limping toward the door.

"So, you're the father?" Chase asked as he leaned back in his chair and put his arm around Cameron's shoulders, making House stop in his tracks.

"Yeah… believe it or not, I am the father." House admitted before exiting the room and heading toward the clinic.

"What happened?" Foreman asked as he and Wilson walked back in.

"Cuddy's pregnant and House is the father. So you owe me $50." Chase gloated to Wilson.

"Here you win." Wilson said handing Chase the money.

"Thank you." Chase said, pocketing the money.

"What really happened between you two last night?" Wilson asked noticing the placement of Chase's arm, and Cameron's lack of movement to shake it off.

"We spent the night together at my house." Cameron said with a small smile on her face.

"So when I stopped by this morning, Chase was there?" Foreman asked.

"Yes." Cameron answered.

"And that's why you came in together?" Wilson asked.

"That's right." Chase replied.

"Why didn't you come in your own cars?" Foreman asked.

"My car's in the shop." Chase said.

"So I drove him to my house last night; we stopped by his house on our way in and then came here." Cameron supplied.

"How long has this been going on?" Wilson asked.

"It started last night." Chase and Cameron answered together.

"Wow." Foreman said shaking his head.

"Congrats." Wilson added.

"Thanks guys." Cameron said with a bigger smile on her face.

"What do you think House and Cuddy's baby will be? A boy or a girl?" Chase asked.

"No idea. I just hope that if it's a boy, he's not like House; and if it's a girl, she's exactly like Cuddy." Wilson said.

And for the rest of the afternoon, Cameron, Chase, Wilson and Foreman talked about what life at the hospital would be like with a pregnant Cuddy and a semi-changed House. They talked about the changes that might and might not take place with two couples working together on the same team. And every once in a while, one of them would get up, check on patients and then come back and continue talking. With all the talking, none of them noticed that it was now evening and that they were all off of work.

"So, what are your plans for tonight Dr. Cameron?" Chase asked as he slid his arm around her waist.

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe just have a quiet night at home with my boyfriend. You know, a home cooked meal, watch a movie on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms." Cameron said as Chase kissed her temple.

"Sounds good. Except I'm not too sure about you spending a quiet night with your boyfriend. Have I met this guy?" Chase asked.

"I don't think so. He's this amazingly hot blonde, who has a very sexy and cute Australian accent, he's a doctor like us, and he close by. But I don't think that your path has ever crossed his before." Cameron said with a laugh as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, I guess that you're going to have to try and find him to point him out to me so that way we can fight over you." Chase pulling Cameron into a hug.

"Deal." Cameron said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Let's get out of here…" Chase said before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Allison." He finished.

"I like that idea… Robert." Cameron answered.

End Chapter 2

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think. I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can.)


End file.
